


In My World, We are Enough

by CantWakeUpHelp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Work, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anxiety, AroAce Jughead, Bisexual Tony Stark, Black Hermione Granger, Depression, F/F, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantWakeUpHelp/pseuds/CantWakeUpHelp
Summary: Or perhaps I could tell my story. There is no end to it yet. It’s about a girl who makes methodical scars and loves another girl. A girl who has friends. They are all different but they up okay. At least in my head.
Relationships: None
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	In My World, We are Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aletterinthenameofsanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aletterinthenameofsanity/gifts).



Please Where are the people like me? Where are the girls that are broken not because of someone else but because of themselves. Why are the people like me erased? Where are the bisexual girls that aren’t sluts? Or people who are confident in who they are? In the original world, there are rarely happy ending for the people with anxiety or depression. Here today I’m gonna tell a story.

This story begins with a girl. She fights to get better and then she does. She does to a beautiful place and fights. She says that she is enough and as she says this it becomes true. She is enough and in my world she gets a happy ending.

Or I could tell a story about a boy. He grows into a man and fights. He fights the world and his best friend. In my world he doesn’t die. He doesn’t think that he needs to. He makes up with his friends and they are end up okay.

Or perhaps I could tell my story. There is no end to it yet. It’s about a girl who makes methodical scars and loves another girl. A girl who has friends. They are all different but they up okay. At least in my head.

Maybe in one of my stories I could tell about a boy who doesn’t belong. He is a person of both sides. He sides his eventually. He likes food better then girls. He ends up okay though.

All of them do. If not in real life then in my head.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your story. Give yourself a voice. We are all safe in this world.


End file.
